


Ask Anything (Else)

by eternaleponine



Series: Ghosts That We Knew [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Non-Narrative Post, Q&A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a thank you to my dedicated readers, and just for fun, this is your opportunity to ask the characters of the Ghosts/Sign-verse anything.  Yes, anything.  Just leave a comment with your question (and who it's directed to - if it's to everyone I will try to wrangle as many of them as I can to answer) and they will respond.  (Or possibly dodge the question.  Or refuse to respond on the grounds that the answer may incriminate them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Anything (Else)

Any burning questions for the characters of Ghosts That We Knew/Time For A Sign? 

Ask them here!

Addendum: Please read previous comments before asking questions to make sure it hasn't already been covered. Otherwise, they might get snarky. Not that they won't get snarky anyway, but...


End file.
